bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel Thundercat
Lionel Thundercat is an Arrancar under Sosouke Aizen that was made an Arrancar by personal request of Samael Soulstripper, and functions as his fraccion. Appearance Lionel appears similar to both Samael Soulstripper and Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez. He has slicked back gold hair with gold eyes, and a pair of black lightning-bolt shaped lines that go diagonally down his cheeks from the top of his ears and end at the corners of his mouth. He is tall and muscular, being even thicker than his master, and his fingernails are all two inches long, giving him the appearance of claws. The remains of his hollow mask are a pair of tiger's ears on the top of his head and a single piece of the top jaw with a large fang that is just above his right eye. He wears the normal robes of an Arrancar, and wears his zanpakuto on his hand. Personality Lionel is very loyal to his master for having given him a purpose, but he is very violent. He can be inquisitive, and is deadly serious, and will follow any order his master gives him. In combat he respects his opponents, but fights with nothing sacred, due to what he calls the rules of war, which means no rules except to fight. He can be critical of other's philosophies, and he finds pacifists that join battle should be persuaded to fight for real or die. History Lionel was a vasto-lorde class hollow with tremendous power outside of Barragan's circle of influence. He was wandering aimlessly for years, fighting just to relieve his boredom. Finally he gave up and laid down to die to get out of his pointless life. Just then he encountered Samael Soulstripper and Sosuke Aizen. Samael asked him why he was just laying there, motionless. Lionel got up and asked if they would fight him just for fun, just for something to do. Samael agreed and the two fought with neither opponent really fighting, just pretending to fight for something to do. Aizen admitted he himself was bored as well, and asked if Lionel was interested in fighting a war for something to do. Samael said Lionel was probably strong enough to be an espada himself, but he wanted him for his fraccion. Aizen agreed and made both of them into an Arrancar that night, with Samael becoming Aizen's companion and Lionel becoming his fraccion. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Tormenta de Cola (Thunder-tailed) takes the form of a trio of claws on a metal handle attached to Lionel's left arm by small chains. He can fight with it using various punches and clawing attacks. There are bolts of lightning etched onto both sides of all three blades. The center if longer than the two side claws. Resurreccion: ' Tomenta de Cola's release command is '"Destroy with Lightning." While he is saying the command he drops to his knees and claws the ground with his sealed zanpakuto, at which point a bolt of lightning strikes him. As soon as the light from the strike fades he is revealed. In this form his sealed zanpakuto's claws are multiplied and attached to his fingers. He gains various robes of tiger fur and an extremely scorpion-like tail ending in a metal blade with lightning marks engraved in the sides. His hair is longer and his ears have turned into long tiger's ears with a new gold mane surrounding his neck. He is able to split his tail blade to grab things. *'Resurreccion Special Ability': While in his released state Lionel can launch lightning from his claw and tail in a continuous stream of electricity. He is also faster and stronger. *'Cero Relampago '(Lightning Cero): This is a technique Lionel can fire from both his claws and tail, with his tail providing a stronger attack. He begins to charge a normal cero, but the cero begins to twist and becomes black, with golden lightning surrounding it, and Lionel then fires the cero. When fired, it resembles a sideways tornado with lightning throughout it coming straight at you. The danger of the technique is that the cero will randomly change directions and will sometimes make sharp changes in direction with no warning and not turning at all. When he fires it from his tail, he can control the cero in a very direct fashion, but he can fire ten of them at once and can even fire them in alternating pattern to produce a constant stream of them. Trivia *Lionel's Ressurreccion is based on Byyako, the Chinese Storm God. Quotes *(To Namiko Uematsu during fight) "I can see that you are a pacifist, afraid of hurting someone. Too bad you entered this battlefield unprepared. Now you'll either compromise your beliefs or die."